Locked In
by kate
Summary: Micheal and maria are locked in a closet


Locked IN Part 1 Before Heat Wave: 

Maria walked into the backroom after hearing Liz's dad complain about the lack Of napkins in the holders. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a hand clamped over her mouth and the door shut behind her. Low and behold she turned around and saw Michael Geurin. 

She was more intrigued than frightened but she wanted to know what was going on. " What the hell do you think your doing," Maria turned to face him after he had Removed his hand from her face. She noticed that he had really big hands. 

" I saw some guy looking at me so I came in here to see if he would follow me and instead I lured you. " He said exasperated. 

"Sorry buster but you did not Lure anyone least of all me, and the guy who was looking at you was none other than Mr. parker, oh my god you almost gave me a heart attack. Where do you come from anyway...wait don't answer that!!!!" Maria could not believe this guy. 

"Yeah whatever, sorry, I'll be going now." he said to Maria he TRIED to open the door. "Dammit" "What Michael" "It's Locked" 

Maria is now in he "hell hath no fury personified" attitude, and she pushed him out of the way and tried the door. "Oh my god". 

"this is so not happening...and of course I would have to be stuck with him." She said while collapsing onto the floor. She just began to notice that the closet was very small and by sliding on to the floor she had no other place to put her legs except very close to Michael legs. Not to mention that I get claustrophobic very easily but I have to be in here with him "is it getting hot in here or is it just me" she said out loud by mistake. "I did not realize that I turned you on Maria," Michael said sarcastically. "Please Michael 

you could not turn me on if you tried." Maria scoffed and feigned indifference when she then asked, " What about you, do I turn you on." Michael was starting to get hot and he realized that he was looking directly at Maria about two inches from her face. "No..um no of course not princess...so what does turn you on anyway," he said mumbling. 

TBC- my first fic 

Part 2 

Maria couldn't believe this, she was getting hot, and she was in a 4 by 4 space with this guy from the wrong side o the tracks. She was not a prude, and he didn't care for me anyway so who cares. "It kind of turns me on, or I think it will when...mmm... a guy is nice whispers something near my ear." She finally got out. Michael shifts himself behind Maria and close to her ear. His breath felt warm at the back of her neck and sent chills through her whole body. "Like this, " he said in a whisper with his breath tickling her neck and ear. she hadn't realized that she was holding her breath at this time but when she spoke it came out as a sigh, "yeaaaah" he couldn't believe that this was happening to him. she quickly recovered, "But it really didn't do anything for me," she turned to him with a weak smile. 'Oh, " He said trying to hide whatever feelings he had about that one little word. "Your turn, she said, "What turns you on I mean " after seeing his blank expression she moved away from his body as much was possible and turned away, "Fine it was you who started this stupid game in the first place and lets not mention the fact that you locked me in here." She said trying to hid a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment. 

He did not want this, why did he eel like he was disappointing her, why should he care anyway. He just wanted to punch the wall...he shouldn't be feeling this way. Not about her. He had to say something, "when a girl just brushes up against me…" Michael heard a distinctive, What" come from Maria's mouth and he immediately became defensive, "sorry it didn't match up to yours honey." Maria shifted slightly and her hand brushed along Michael's side where his skin was exposed. Michel drew in a gasp and looked away. Maria felt sparks too and she couldn't understand why, he obviously didn't like her. Michael did not know why he felt chills either she obviously didn't have feelings or him either. Michael wanted to know where this was leading. Even though he was scared to find out. Just then Maria moved booth of her legs so that they were resting on either side of Michaels waist. He looked up at her, "I had a cramp okay," she said sounding defeated. "Your turn again I believe," Michael said. 

I cant believe I am going to say this she thought, "It turns me on when a guy kisses me lightly on my neck and the harder…I um guess that's all. 

"God it is getting hot in here, " Michael said under his breath. He stared at her for a few minutes as if asking permission and gently he put his head near her exposed collarbone and placed a butterfly kiss there. Maria thought she was in a dream. She had to keep her cool. He gently made his way up to her neck and then ear. "Maria heart was racing and she noticed at that point she wasn't breathing. It came out as a sigh and Michael stopped to look at her, "Is that what you meant," Michael said gruffly still lingering near her ear. " mmmhhmm, still didn't feel a thing though," was all that heard. God what was she doing to him. "Oops I remember I forgot something, " he said as he pulled her to him and started furiously sucking at her neck and near her collarbone again. Maria had fantasized about this moment and she still felt as though she was going to wake at any second. "Oh god Michael don't stop…" she breathed into his ear as she ran her hands through his silky spikes, and they were the only two people in the world at that time. He stopped and looked at her with a slightly amused expression on his face, " I thought you said I couldn't turn you on," Maria looked at him and pulled away from him upset at herself for letting things get so out of hand. 

Part 3 

She was so angry she could kill him, how dare he do that to here, he doesn't realize the affect that he has over me she thought, I didn't know until now either. She stood up and began to bang on the door, "No one can hear you Maria," She whipped around and looked into his eyes, she quickly thought to herself that she could get lost in them they were that deep. " You know what Michael, it turns me on when a guy tells me that he has feelings for me," she tried not to sound too hopeful for his reply. Things had changed so rapidly this wasn't a game anymore. He couldn't tell her that she was his world right now and if everyone were destroyed he would care. The sick part about it was that he couldn't even know why and that made him crazy, almost as crazy as his feelings for Maria Deluca. "Yeah well it turns me on to." 

"Oh my god Michael, this is all you fault and you had to go and touch me like that, and then you don't say anything…" She shouted at him. 

"This was your game remember Maria what do you want from me you keep telling me that you cant stand me; am I supposed to be the one to stand up and make the first move, it is just easier to fight all the time" He said. 

" I am too scare to make the first move Michael I have had to many people leave my life," she said, " I wouldn't want to lose you too Dammit." she whispered. He grabbed her by they shoulders asking her why, why she did not want to lose him. "BECAUSE I Think I am falling In love with you DAMMIT." She streamed tears streaming down her face. "Liz has Max and I never thought that I would find someone too, I thought she was crazy to open her soul up to someone like that just to get hurt, and then I let the same thing happen to me. I did not get it that even though she hurt all the time because she fears him leaving one day that he still loves her and they take care of each other. I wanted that Michael so much. She whispered to him as he just stared on. Some how during the middle of her soliloquy he had put his hands on either side of her face trying to remove her tears. God she was beautiful and she was begging him to take care of her. 

At that realization he pulled her close clamped his mouth onto hers. Michael thought he had died and gone to heaven, he finally found someone that loved him, and they wanted him to take care of them. He kissed her and sucked at her lips. Michael's tongue slid over Maria's lips and she opened her mouth giving him access into her pink and hot mouth. She needed more of him, after just pouring her soul out to him she wanted to feel him near her as if they were one. "Michael please take of your shirt **KISS**…I need **KISS** to feel you." He smiled down at her knowing that he she was his. He was so scared to loose her and he didn't know why, as he was taking off his shirt he realized why. She gently placed a hand on his chest, he looked down to her, I cant believe this is happening, this doesn't happen to me, this should be happening to max or something. Not me." he said to his newly found love. 

"Don't say that Michael, we deserve each other." She said pulling him close. "Is it just me or did this closet just get a lot smaller." he stated as her ran his hands through he soft hair. He felt like she being near her was an addiction and she was his drug of choice. He couldn't let her go. They started kissing again, so passionately but quickly making up for lost time. He removed her shirt gently and stared down at her bra and laughed. "She didn't quite understand, but as soon as she looked down she saw her bra. It was one from her mom's shop. lime green with hearts and aliens running around and in bright neon letters it said, "I gave my heart to an ALIEN." "I couldn't agree more earth girl" he said as he pulls him close to her. Her nipple where boring holes through the bra. "Michael, oh god that feels incredible.." he had been messaging her breasts and she was now straddling his hips, "Don't leave me Michael," escaped her lips. We are locked in in a closet remember" "No Michael," she said as she smiled "I was thinking long term". He looked up at her beautiful face and promised her that if he left he would have to take her with him. She started to wrap her legs around him and he felt her heat. God she is really causing me to lose control. 

Part 4: The end 7:00 a.m. CRASHDOWN: 

"where could she be Liz. I mean her car is still parked out front. Why didn't she come home last night" Miss. Deluca asked worriedly. Liz couldn't answer and they were both getting worried. Just then Max, Isabel, and their parents and Alex joined Liz, Ms. Deluca and her parents. Max started towards Liz to try and comfort her, but he saw her parents raise an eyebrow. "so what is the news," max asked as he walked up to Liz trying not to grab her and kiss her. "Maria and missing," "wait did you say missing, because I came here to tell you guys that Michael was missing." 

"Isabel why are you laughing, I mean two of our friends are missing and you are laughing," Max said as all eyes looked on her. "Well I am laughing because I knew that it would happen sooner or later" She said looking at them all. "What would happen Liz asked. "you are telling me you didn't notice them together Max, come one it was bound that he would get attached to someone." Max and Liz began to argue that there is no possibility that they could have been with each other last night. The Parkers, Evans's and Ms. Deluca did not follow the conversation until Alex and simply put it that Michael and Maria, must be together." The parents looked at each other, and then Mr. Parker asked Max, "Does Michael have spiky hair," "yes" "Well I saw this kid your age around here and he I couldn't help smile at him because I could not believe that it was possible to get hair that spiky, you know it really Is amazing…"Honey please get to the point his wife said. "oh yes anyway I sent Maria for some more napkins and right after that I looked back and the boy was gone." Isabel started to speak about how she was right," 

Mrs. Evans: max did you see Michael last night, did he sleep over. 

Isabel: No Max was with Liz last night. oops. 

All eyes went to max and Liz. Max gave Liz a glare and told their parents that Iz was with Alex last night. 

Mr. Parker: you are dating my daughter, Liz is this true, where were you last night. 

Mr. Evans: I don't know what you are implying Jeff. Max where were you and I want to know exactly and after that Alex will explain to me what he was doing out with my daughter. 

Isabel: daddy please. Max walked up to Liz and held her close to him. The two parents looked at their kids. Max: Last night we went for a drive and later we went up to her room. I "slept" there last night and I woke up early, (turning to Liz) I shouldn't have so late this time, (turning back to his parents) and then I drove back home." Mr. parker: how the hell long has this been going on. Liz: ( she wanted to tell him that it was ever since they saw into each others souls but the moment didn't feel right.) well about 3 months and I love him dad. Max: I love her sir. Mr. Evans turns to Alex 

Alex: I can assure you sir that I did not do anything with your daughter, and I know for a fact that she was in her bed last night. 

Isabel: Can we focus people Maria and Michael are still missing. Mr. parker where are the Napkins located. In the backroom closet, but you don't really think… 

Ms. Deluca: Well they better not be in there. 

The group walks into the back and Mr. Parker unlocks the door to find the spiky haired boy sleeping peacefully, and wrapped tightly in his arms is Maria. The group looks at them, "Oh my god, Ms. Deluca says. Maria currently is wearing only her bra and panties and Michael is wearing a pair of Alien boxer shorts. Normally the teens would laugh about their friend's choice of undergarments but they were too overwhelmed. 

At that moment Michael began to stir and Maria shifted so that her back was to the door. He tightened his grip on Maria and she smiled. " Good Morning," Michael said. Maria said good morning with a very passionate kiss. Michael: Don't start what you cant finish ms. Deluca. Maria: wouldn't dream of it. **KISS** Michael: Max is going to kill me Maria, and Liz is going to kill you. Maria: They are like parents aren't they. what will we tell them, they will be shocked. Michael held her tightly: I will tell max that I don't envy him anymore and that you make me crazy. Maria: Thanks a lot. (she pushed him back slightly then he kissed her again). I will tell mother Liz that the reason I am smiling like an idiot is because I gave my heart away. Michael: Isabel and Alex will laugh and tell the others "I told you so." I wish we could stay like this forever. Maria: I know, but the real world calls and I have to work, come one Hun. Michael: I will make you breakfast. Maria: and he cooks to (she pretends to be impressed) I love you Michael( she says seriously). Michael: I Love you too. 5 more minutes and then we'll have breakfast I just want to run away with you right now. Marie: okay spaceboy. the two figures content with each other's company closed their eyes once again. 

Isabel motioned for the group to go back into the crashdown. They all sat down in different groups. The parkers at one table, Evans's at the other, Max and Liz and Alex and Liz. Ms. Deluca was flabbergasted. Mr. Parker: I think we should give them some time Mr. Evans: I don't think I have seen Michael that happy before. Max that is the happiest I have seen him and he has never slept that soundly: Ms. Deluca: I can believe she would do this, but she did look happy. why did he have to choose my daughter. (she smiled sadly). At that moment Michael came out of the backroom with his close on. all faces turned to him. "Maria Hun," "yes darling" she at Michael , "I need you" Michael blushed as the seven eyes pierced into his. Maria came out and before she saw the seven people she said to Michael, "already, there is just no satisfying you, I thought you were going to make me pancakes with Tabasco sauce she said giggling. Max: what were you thinking Michael Liz: Maria I thought you hated him 

Michael stepped in front of Maria protectively. He turned around to face her. "I will make you breakfast tomorrow. Maria: I knew this would happen …you can't be this happy and expect it to last for long she whispered to him as softly as they could but the others heard her. 

Max; outside now Michael Liz: upstairs now. 

Michael and Maria kissed and said I love you. 

Max and Michael left outside and the parents and Alex and Isabel could see them arguing. 

Mr. Evans: Since when did my son and your daughter become their parents he said as he stared on. Mr. Parker: I couldn't tell you. 

Suddenly Michael cam in and said at the top of his lungs, "Because I love her, I love Maria Deluca and I don't care who knows dammit, I know I am hypocrite but we all broke the rules Max, we weren't supposed to get attached to them but we did." He sounded defeated but then he turned to everyone and he saw that Maria was watching him from the stairs with Liz. He looked at Max then back to Maria. "How could you not get attached to her. Maria saved me from myself" 

Maria walked down the stairs and she tooks his face in her hands, " we saved each other space- boy" 

The Parkers and the Evans's: just shook their heads and smiled and looked at Max and Liz and Alex and Isabel were in an embrace. 

Ms. Deluca just watched on thankful that her daughter had found someone that loved her. 

feedback 


End file.
